


Masterpiece

by l_P_o_R_v_2_e_4



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe No Supernatural, Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Dean, Brian Kinney would proud, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff and Smut, I KNEW, I did, Licking, M/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Painter Dean Winchester, Say hello to my porcelain friend, Shower Sex, Top Castiel, Top Dean, Who knew paint could be so pornographic, messy sex, sucking, switching is life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 10:52:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14830919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l_P_o_R_v_2_e_4/pseuds/l_P_o_R_v_2_e_4
Summary: Castiel Novak wasn’t just a top, nor was he just a bottom. Those archaic rules drove him absolutely insane. Especially since it seemed seventy-five percent of the gay population still followed them. To cut through all that bullshit, Cass joined a dating website catering to gay males who only switch. Cue the music and turn the spot lights to shine down onto Dean fuckn’ Winchester, the freckled adonis, painter, lover of classic cars, rock music, and everything else Cass was searching for. Could a connection forged through a computer screen make it when the two men meet face-to-face? Would it end up a disaster or turn into a masterpiece?





	Masterpiece

* * *

 

 

**If the world**

**could remain within a frame**

**like a painting**

**on the wall,**

**I think we'd see**

**the beauty**

**then**

**and stand**

**staring**

**in**

**awe.**

**\- Conor Oberst**

 

* * *

 

 

 

“I can't believe I'm doing this!”

 

Those six words had been repeated at least a million times by Castiel Novak in the past two days. The first time had been when he had clicked the accept button for a date with Dean Winchester.

 

It all started thirty-one days ago on a Friday night, when Cass had been at a nightclub chatting up some random guy. After a few drinks, and some lively conversation it seemed as if he had found a winner. But halfway through making out on the dance floor, the dude tells Cass that he only tops. Well fuck that! Being tied to only one position was so boring _…_ so stupid. Switching was so much better _…_ especially when being spontaneous.

 

That night he had politely declined the guy's offer for a fuck in the bathroom, and headed home instead. His frustration level set to maximum over all the antiquated rules. Especially since it seemed seventy-five percent of the gay population still followed them. He went to bed that night trying to think of a way to cut through all the bullshit.

 

Saturday morning arrived and Cass still felt the same way. So he decided to search the internet for a solution. And that was how he stumbled across AngelicBadBoys.com. It was a dating site catering to gay males who liked to top AND bottom. What Cass liked the best was that it specifically stated it wasn't meant to be used as a hook-up for sex. The website's end game was for gay males to find lasting relationships with someone who also liked to switch.

 

He was almost sold on joining but decided to do some background checks on the site first. Thankfully, though, Cass found it was legit, and that it had more good reviews on Yelp than bad. He was sold. So he spent the next hour setting up a profile page _…_ making sure to be as honest as possible. Cass really wanted to find that special someone worthy of spending the rest of his life with.

 

Of course the first week saw a plethora of dudes checking out his profile, but none that remotely intrigued Cass. Sadly even with the website stating it was a dating only service, sixty percent of the guys who sent him messages were still vying for one night stands. It was getting to be disgusting and made Cass fear that maybe there wasn't anyone out there for him. Maybe he was just too picky.

 

And then two weeks in, he was simply scrolling through his inbox when he saw the image of a blond man sitting on the hood of a black muscle car.

Well hell if that didn't give him hope, and maybe tent his pants in a hurry. He immediately clicked the 'send a message' button and introduced himself. Mr. Freckles turned out to be more than just a pretty face, and they hit it off enough to start chatting over messenger on a regular basis. Dean was also looking for a relationship instead of merely a one night stand.

 

In less than two weeks of getting to know one another through words on a computer screen, Dean had sent Cass an invite to meet face-to-face and go on an actual date.

 

That had been two days ago _…_ and as Cass walked up the front steps outside Dean's building, he was scared shitless. It was one thing to be witty with words behind a screen, but to do so in person _…_ around someone who was so handsome that it made his legs weak?! _UGH!_

 

_What if I'm too dorky and he just walks away?_

 

_What if I'm not butch enough for him?_

 

_What if…_

 

The destructive train of thought was cut off when the front door was opened before Cass had even knocked. And there the Adonis was…Dean fuckn' Winchester in total delicious glory. Cass grabbed the top of the blue tie he had chosen to wear and loosened it…suddenly needing all the oxygen he could get.

 

“Hey, you must be Castiel?” Dean's hand stretched out and somehow Cass had enough brain cells still working to grab it and shake it firmly.

 

“Hello, Dean. You can call me Cass…Castiel is just the archaic name my parents decided to stick me with…they're very religious.”

 

“Well, Cass, come in…I'm almost ready to go. I wasn't planning to paint today, but I was reading this amazing book, _A Century Divided_ , by Silvia Hildebrandt and I got so inspired by it that I simply had to create something. I just need to quickly clean my brushes, change my shirt, and get some shoes and socks on.”

 

“Sure, take your time. The wing place doesn't do reservations so there's no rush.” Cass followed the barefoot guy into the loft and looked around. It was so not the typical bachelor pad. It was clean for one thing but still lived in enough to make it comfortable. He felt instantly at ease in the space…which then made him feel better about the man who it belonged too.

 

He expected to see some of the man's artwork hanging on the walls, but the only decoration was a huge picture of a 1967 Chevy Impala. It hung in an honored spot above the sofa. “Is that the same one from your profile picture?”

 

Dean glanced over to where Cass was pointing, “No, but that is the image which sold me on wanting to own a classic car. I saw that picture hanging up at some car part store and I was smitten. Went on the internet and searched around till I found an ad for a similar tuxedo-black '67 Chevy Impala. I contacted the seller immediately and within a week my baby was home.”

 

Cass took a seat on the sofa under the picture and smiled over at the man. “Almost the same way I came across you.”

 

Dean laughed, “Yeah, yeah _…_ and for me, I knew I had to know you more when you mentioned liking classic rock. And not only saying it but proving that you did.”

 

“Yeah, that night on messenger when you grilled me, felt like I was on an episode of Jeopardy.” Cass teased.

 

“Well, you made it to the final round _…_ I was very impressed.”

 

Looking around, Cass was once again disappointed not to spot any of the guy's paintings. "Do you have some of your work here that I could see?" Cass asked as curiosity overtook him.

Dean bit his lower lip while thinking about the paintings hanging in his bedroom. They weren't of pastures or flowers though. They were abstract paintings made with the use of a naked male's form. He didn't know Cass well enough yet, to know if the guy would appreciate such paintings or run out screaming.

 

But given that Cass had had the balls to sign up for a dating site geared to switching, Dean had to assume the guy wasn't a prude. So he decided that it was worth testing the waters. "I…uhh…I do have a handful of my work here, but it's a bit controversial to some people. If you're weirded out by nudes you will not like them."

 

A spark of excitement lit up Cass' blue eyes as a grin spread across the man's face, "Oh, hell yeah! My favorite! Show me!"

 

Shaking his head in amusement, Dean motioned for Cass to follow him to the bedroom. _Great_ , Dean thought as he noticed the unmade bed and scattered clothes on the floor. _A sexy guy finally comes into my bedroom and it's the one day I forget to pick up! Son of a bitch!_

 

Cass didn't seem to mind having to step over an errant sock to get to the painting by the bed. The framed canvas was over six by six feet and painted with bright, rich colors. It was clearly the front side of a man _…_ dangly bits and all. Strategically placed swooshes highlighted certain areas.

 

Dean could feel his heartbeat race, as memories of that session returned to his mind. It had been the first time he had used himself as the model.

 

"Dean, it's beautiful." Cass said still staring at the painting.

 

Dean blushed. "Umm…thanks. If you walk around the room you'll see some more from that series."

 

The others were almost as large but captured different positions than the first. The painting that stood out the most, though, was one that had both a front and back view of the male model. Dean had literally rolled himself onto the canvas for that one. Painting his front first and then, with the use of mirrors, doing his backside. It had been a trying night, but the end result was worth it.

 

"Hell…" Cass murmured starring at that painting, "Doesn't stuff like this get you hot sometimes? I mean especially when you put the paint on the model."

 

"Uh…yeah, it can be a huge aphrodisiac.” Dean gulped and took a deep breath feeling nervous about sharing the truth about the paintings, “I actually did all these myself without a model."

 

It was Cass' turn to look over at Dean with amazement, "That's you in the paintings? Whoa! That just makes them even hotter!"

 

_Okay_ , Dean thought, _The man was not responding at all like I thought he would. I wasn't expecting shock, but at least some awkwardness in knowing that those were my bits up on display. Fuck! I better get out of this room before I do something…or someone._

 

"Uhh…would you like a drink?" Dean asked as he started backing away towards the door. "I'm going to get myself a beer."

 

"Yeah. A beer sounds good."

 

Dean gratefully escaped the bedroom and made his way to the kitchen. After sticking his head into the freezer for several minutes, he closed the door and grabbed two bottles of El Sol from the fridge…finding the bottle opener then to remove the metal caps.

 

He almost spilled the beer when he saw Cass sitting on the bed. The sexy blue-eyed man was still staring at the front/back painting. Dean didn't know if he should sit down too or stay standing. _I better stay standing because If I sit_ , _I'll want to reach out and touch someone…over and over and all night long!_

 

So instead, he tapped Cass on the shoulder handing the guy one of the El Sols before going and leaning against the door frame.

 

"You're a wonderful artist, Dean." Cass said after taking a sip of the beer. "Do you have a separate studio, or do you do your paintings here at home?

 

"Actually I have a spare room here that I converted into a workspace."

 

Cass stood up, "May I see it?"

 

Happy to get them out of the bedroom, Dean readily agreed to show the man his studio. The room was way more organized than the rest of the apartment. His carpentry skills making use of every available inch when designing the specialized pieces to maximize what he had to work with.

 

Dean's cock twitched as he watched Cass' fingers running over the paint tubes and brushes. The itch to use those things on the guy started burning a hole in Dean's gut. He could easily imagine the feel of the brush passing over certain areas of the man's lean, muscular body.

 

Dean almost jumped when he felt Cass' fingers tap his shoulder.

 

Cass smiled, "I had asked if you're currently working on any more of those abstract paintings, but you were in another world."

 

Once again Dean found himself blushing, "Sorry. And no, I haven't done one of those in almost a year."

 

"Well, could I get a peek at what you were working on today? You sounded so excited about it."

 

A sheepish grin spread across Dean's face, "Uhh, I know it's silly but I hate showing people paintings till I'm one hundred percent done with them. But I promise to show you when I'm finished."

 

"I look forward to that, Dean." Cass smiled.

 

Suddenly the guy's blue eyes widened with an idea. "Hey, could I model for one of those abstracts?"

 

Dean gulped, "You want to model for me?"

 

"Yeah, it would be fun. Come on…let's!”

 

_I'm in deep trouble!_ Dean's heart-rate increasing from normal to turbo speed. _It's one thing to think about doing it in my head but in reality? Can I control myself enough?_

 

It seemed he didn't have a choice to back out though. Before him, the most amazing thing was happening _…_ Cass was stripping! In less than a minute, the sexy fucker was completely nude and Dean's jaw was dangling to the floor. _Hell!_

 

"Where do you want me?" Cass asked looking around.

 

_In my bed…_

 

_Under me…_

 

_With my cock so far up that ass I could…_

 

"Uhh…I guess over there by the heater till I have things set up. I'll get the canvas unrolled, and then you can help me pick out what colors to use."

 

"I have no preferences." Cass said moving out of the way. "I leave it all in your capable hands. You do whatever you feel necessary."

 

Dean wanted to fuckn' laugh or scream. As it was, he had to bite his lip to keep from saying what he really felt was necessary. He didn't think Cass would quite agree to that level of hardcore debauchery on a first date.

 

So instead, he just turned and dragged over the huge roll of canvas, laid it down on the floor, and rolled it out…measuring a six by seven-foot piece. The sharp box cutters easily slicing through the thick material separating it from the roll. The busy work allowing his brain to forget for a few seconds what would be happening next.

 

After dragging the rest of the canvas back to its home, Dean's hands started to shake while picking out the different colored paint tubes and brushes. _For fuck's sake! I'm an artist! I can do this._ _Cass is just another model. I simply have to be clinical about this._

 

Yet, as he carried the supplies over to Cass' naked form and saw the smile on the man's face, all Dean wanted to do was run out of the room before he did something very stupid…very, very deliciously idiotic.

 

He was shaken out of his thoughts when Cass asked, "Do you think we can do a double-sided one? That painting was my favorite."

 

Dean just nodded, “Yeah, I cut enough canvas for one of those.”

 

He slowly set out the paints and brushes…trying to use the time to get back in control over his erratic emotions. When everything was in place and he had no more excuses, Dean picked up his full palette and turned to Cass, “Umm…lay down about a foot in from the edge.”

 

Trying not to drool, Dean stared at the perfect sculpture of a man now in repose on the canvas. The slight sprinkling of dark chest hair traveling down to a join a naughty trail which expanded to surround the dude's very mouth-watering cock.

 

_Oh hell, I'm so screwed!_

 

_Or I guess I should say I wish I was so screwed…look at that thing! Mhmm._

 

_Shit!_

 

_Focus, Winchester!_

 

_Just man up and start with a safe area_.

 

So after Dean swirled his brush into a pile of Dioxazine Purple, he knelt down and laid the bristles against Cass' neck. Dean almost groaned out loud when the man's mouth parted, and eyes closed as the brush stroked more and more paint over the smooth, tan skin.

 

Little by little, he began to relax though, as he always did when painting. Soon Dean was in that zen zone all artists know about, and was able to forget that it was a human he was putting the paint on and not just canvas. All his fears left as he became more absorbed in the colors mixing and twirling then the man.

 

Dean decided to create a corkscrew swirl around the guy's upper chest. Starting with a six-inch circle, he brushed on a bright line of Cadmium Red Medium around and around till it zeroed in on a hardened nipple.

 

A moan escaped Cass' lips at that, but still, the guy's eyes stayed closed. Dean was intoxicated in the painting process, but not enough to block out that cock-hardening sound. Suddenly he felt like the very flames of hell were licking at his skin.

 

Bending down, he tried to separate the man from the body parts…only paying detailed attention to the hardened nub. Dean was fascinated with how the red liquid rolled over the pebbly texture, and how the coolness of the paint made goosebumps appear around it. He then picked up another brush and swirled it in a pile of Pyrrole Orange. Using careful, precise strokes he filled in the bare spaces between the vortex of red.

 

Now with each movement of the brush against the man's body, Dean was getting more and more turned on. He wished it was his tongue and not the brush doing the stroking…so much so that he had to bite his lip to stop himself from reaching out and doing just that. Especially when red paint swirled with purple down the man's now hard cock and balls…making Cass whimper in such a way even the Pope would have a chubby.

 

Shit!

 

That noises escaping the man's mouth zipping straight down to Dean's cock…It was like lighting a match while holding a stick of dynamite in the other hand. If he wasn't careful something was about to explode.

 

Pulling back, he focused on a few less potent spots still in need of paint. He concentrated on the guy's stomach, and then those very muscular legs. As he moved around Cass' body to work on the other side he was cautious not to brush against the man…but not out of worry about getting paint on his clothes.

 

Knowing he wasn't going to last much longer, Dean pushed himself to finish fast. Hence how the rest of the chest got covered in record time. He decided to use Phthalocyanine Blue for the swirl around the other nipple. Once again ending it by coating the hardened nub…then filling in the empty spaces with Cadmium Orange.

 

When finished, Dean stood up and surveyed his work and had to admit it looked good _…_ especially on Cass.

 

"Okay, sir." Dean said as he laid his palette and brushes on a nearby table. "We're ready to make a painting."

 

Cass' eyes opened sleepily, "Damn, that's was so amazing, I kinda wish there was more to be done. What do you need me to do now, Dean?"

 

_Me…_

 

_My cock…_

 

_Licking my pink puckered hole with that long tongue…_

 

"Well I need you to scoot in a tiny bit more, and then I'll roll you over. You'll have to press your body against the canvas as hard as you can."

 

A nervous smile spread on Cass' face, "I think I might be a bit too horny to do that and not make a spectacle of myself. Your little painting party really got my body purring. If I start rubbing myself against that canvas I'm going to lose it for sure."

 

This was not what Dean needed to hear at that moment since he was also not far off from losing it. His voice was a bit huskier sounding because of it when he spoke. "Uhh…well, it's the only way to get a good transfer of all the paint to the canvas. So for art's sake, you'll just have to do whatever it takes."

 

"Okay." Cass said taking a deep, anxious breath, "But I must warn you…I make A LOT of noises when I get aroused. I feel silly telling you that, but this way you know to just ignore the sounds."

 

Dean shut his eyes and tried to calm himself, "I'll keep that in mind. Are you ready?"

 

Cass nodded.

 

Kneeling down, Dean awkwardly placed his hands on the man's shoulder and thigh. Ignoring the lick of heat from the contact, he slowly rolled the guy over.

 

The scene that followed almost made him bite his lip completely off. That or start touching himself and getting embarrassed if Cass noticed. Dean stood up and moved across the room for his own peace of mind.

 

It was the hardest…literally…ten minutes of his life as he watched Cass rub against the canvas. When the noises started, Dean's legs gave way and he sunk to the floor. Every atom in his body reacting to each moan, grunt and groan that Cass uttered.

 

Dean couldn't help it when his hands started moving over his own body. _If Cass sees me…fuck it! I'll deal with that later._

 

Sitting back against the wall, he continued touching himself while watching Cass practically dry humping the paint onto the canvas. When another ten minutes passed and the noises finally stopped, Cass grinned sheepishly over at Dean _…_ not at all noticing what had been going on. “Well besides embarrassing myself, I think I got all the painted part in contact with the canvas.”

 

“Yeah _…_ uhh _…_ I think you did a good job.” Dean somehow stood up and picked up his palette and brushes. His bare feet walking carefully across the clean half of the canvas towards Cass' relaxed form. He knelt down then next to the naked man's back. “Umm…let's…uhh…start on your other side now.”

 

When the cold Diarylide Yellow slid across Cass' nape, another muffled moan escaped from the sexy fucker _…_ almost making Dean drop his brush.

 

It was five minutes later, while stroking some Veridian Green over the right shoulder that he suddenly had a risky idea.

 

Placing the brush back in the cup with the others, Dean took the tip of his finger and dipped it into the pile of Quinacridone Gold. Testing out his idea, he slid the messy index finger across the other shoulder and waited to see if Cass said anything.

 

Nothing _…YES_!

 

Dean let each of his fingers pick a different paint color before reaching out again…placing all ten rainbow-coated fingers onto Cass' back. The paint seemed to start boiling against his fingers as he moved up and down the man's spine.

 

He quickly washed and dried his hands before sticking his index finger into the pile of Alizarin Crimson and making little wings on either side of the rainbow spine. Color by color went from palette to finger to flesh, covering the rest of Cass' back and shoulders.

 

By the time he reached the lower half, Dean felt bold enough to scoop some Cerulean Blue onto his left fingers, and Chromium Oxide Green onto his right. He then carefully straddled the back of Cass' thigh's reaching out and spreading the two colors over the man's perfectly, rounded butt cheeks. Dean soon forgot about the painting and just began kneading the skin under his hands…moving closer and closer to the edge of insanity.

 

That's when the noises started again accompanied by small movements from Cass' body. Before Dean realized what was happening, Cass rolled over and lustful blue eyes stared intently into green.

 

Dean just knelt there holding out his paint-covered hands in shock. He was stunned at what he had just done. The shock and awe turning quickly into enchantment, though, by the smile spreading across Cass' face.

 

Without looking away, Cass started to rub the paint-covered back onto the canvas. Dean was frozen in place as Cass' hands started moving up and down the wiggling, paint-stained chest. Flames of blue fire stared into his very soul as Cass asked, "Are those clothes you got on good ones?"

 

Dean just shook his head no.

 

Cass smiled even bigger, "Well then, do you mind getting a little bit of paint on them?"

 

Again all Dean could do was nod no.

 

"Then come here and finish what you started."

 

Forgetting about the paint on his hands, the man's messy body, or the paint being pressed onto the canvas in the wrong spot, Dean lowered himself against Cass' naked flesh.

 

The guy moaned as the rough fabric of Dean's clothes came in contact with the paint-smeared skin, "As much as I like how that plaid and denim feel, I'd rather enjoy the texture of your skin. Take off your clothes for me, Dean."

 

"No. You take them off." Dean said in a husky, commanding voice.

 

He closed his eyes at the feel of Cass' fingers unbuttoning the shirt…pushing it off Dean's shoulders and arms.

 

When seconds passed and nothing else was removed, Dean's eyelids cracked open. He watched as Cass scooped up a mixture of paint from the palette…transferring it to the other hand and going back for some more. The reason why suddenly sinking in…well not in per-say but rather under the waistband of Dean's jeans as Cass' hands pushed forward to grab, and smear paint onto Dean's ass.

 

Those same wicked hands moving up Dean's chest then making a mess of his nipples. The pebbly flesh smeared with the grayish sludge of all the colors mixed together. Cass' thumbs brushing over the harden points before the guy's hands moved even further upward to pull down on Dean's neck.

 

Their lips were mere inches away…their breath all warm and wet. Dean's eyes following the man's tongue as it moistened those pink lips before Cass dragged Dean down the rest of the way for a kiss.

 

Instead of Dean seeing fireworks going off at the touch of their lips, it was more like when he would tape a canvas to the wall and go wild splattering paint all over it. Colors exploding all through his grey matter as that same excitement coursed through his blood. _Mhmm!_

 

Hands were roaming making messes, tongues were thrusting and exploring, and a denim-clad cock was grinding down onto a painted dick…all just adding fuel to an already out of control fire.

 

By this time Dean was beyond gone. So when Cass' fingers moved down to Dean's crotch he almost passed out. His dick springing out after the paint-smeared jeans were unzipped, and pushed away along with his boxers. The ass paint clinging to the underwear leaving strokes of grey down the back of Dean's thighs and calves.

 

Dean hadn't been with anyone in over a year, but even when he had been the sex hadn't been as potent as these first few minutes with Cass…their naked bodies fused together, as the kissing continued.

 

Needing to feast on the sexy man's flesh, Dean started moving his lips down to the paint-smudged neck and shoulders. Cass' fingers now clutching Dean's hair, adding colorful streaks to the dirty-blond follicles, while the guy's groans fueled some his own.

 

Inch by inch, Dean moved lower and lower. Paying special attention to the end of the corkscrew swirls…his lips turning blue and red as he did. The texture of the man's nipples making Dean think back to college when he'd be sitting in some class and nibbling on the eraser side of a pencil. Dean used to always think the small rubber nub felt so good between his teeth _…_ his tongue rubbing against the flattened top over and over. Well, Cass' nipples were like that but fleshy, warm, and deliciously pliable. The man's groan tickling Dean's lips as each nip found its way into his mouth once more to get sucked, licked, and bitten.

 

But Dean wasn't satisfied quite yet. There were other protruding body parts he needed to savor. So once again he was on the move…down past the belly button to rub against the course chestnut curls.

 

His hand reached out gripping Cass' cock…stroking it, enjoying the heat of the velvet steel. With a groan, Dean leaned down, parted his pink lips and sucked on the cock head. The weight of it pressing against on his tongue was so fuckn' awesome and made Dean want to suck even harder.

 

With all the earlier wiggling, and their make-out session adding to the wicked heat of Dean's mouth, Cass lost it. As the man tumbled over the edge and the floodgates opened, Dean enjoyed the first taste of Cass' cum. HIs own cock twitching like crazy as he gulped down his warm, salty reward.

 

Dean was gasping when his mouth let go of the softening cock. His heartbeat thumped happily against his rib and his eyes gleamed with intense satisfaction when he saw the satiated expression on Cass' face…those blue eyes still tightly shut as aftershocks coursed up and down man's spine.

 

As the man's eyelids finally lifted a few minutes later, a raspy-voiced Cass murmured, "Fuck me, that was fantastic!”

 

They both stood up then and looked down at the canvas on the floor. Cass grimaced, “Oh man! We ruined the painting."

 

The majority of the material was still pristinely white, but near the one edge there was a six-foot smudge…colorful around the sides, but the inner part was grey, rippled and smeared.

 

Cass glanced over and saw Dean's paint-streaked flesh and a very hard cock dangling between the painter's thighs. "Mhmm, very sexy."

 

Moving closer till their bodies were pressed together, Cass' fingers pushed up over Dean's chest, neck and face to add more colors to the already prismatic blond hair. Their lips then meeting for a drugging kiss promising more fun to come.

 

When Cass' hands moved down, a few minutes later, to wrap around and stroke Dean's cock…a few guttural moans escaped from between their still connected lips. “I think someone could use a shower.” Cass stated with a smirk, “How about I help you with that, Mr. Winchester?”

 

Dean nipped the man's lower lip and moved his hands lower to cup Cass' painted ass, “I'm all yours, Mr. Novak.”

 

They raced to the bathroom and Dean quickly got the shower going. It was the same type of shower Brian Kinney had on the TV show QAF. Cass, of course, having watched that show religiously noticed this right away.

 

“I guess this would make me, Justin.” Cass teased.

 

Dean's eyes lit up knowing exactly what Cass was referencing to, “Hmm, but that would mean I was the biggest man-whore in Pittsburgh _…_ well in our case, Lawrence, Kansas. I'm not sure if I like that.”

 

Their laughter echoed inside the glass-encased shower before a smiling kiss began _…_ the shower momentarily forgotten.

 

As soon as the air started fogging up when the hot water kicked in, a horny Cass shoved Dean into the steamy enclosure, pushed him against the tiled wall, and kissed the shit out of him. The hot water just adding to the heat of the moment.

 

Dean's arms tightened around Cass' back bringing the man as close to him as possible. Not even a sliver of space remained between them…their bodies pressed and their cocks grinding together. Mhmm, add in the steaming hot water and it was perfectly pornographic in every way.

 

Groaning against Cass' inquisitive mouth, Dean spun them around so that their roles and their bodies were suddenly reversed. Now he was the one pressing Cass into the wall and kissing the ever-loving hell out of the blue-eyed angel.

 

He needed to get his cock into this sexy man's ass and now! A divinely kinky idea came to him then. On each of the shower's two tiled walls, about shoulder level, were grab bars. They were normally used to help someone get into the shower, but Dean had other ideas to make use of them. Dean pushed Cass into the corner of those tiled walls and growled, “Grab the metal bars.”

 

Cass did as told but looked at Dean with concern, “Won't this kill your back? I'm no skinny twink.”

 

“Fuck my back, Novak…now spread those legs and just don't let go.”

 

Kneeling, Dean ran his hands up Cass' thighs and grabbed the guy's ass from underneath. He let the thumb on his right hand press between the warm, wet cheeks and tickle the tightly clenched hole hiding there. “I'm going to open you up a bit, and then my cock is going to say hello to your insides.”

 

“Mhmm, please…please hurry.” Cass' blue eyes were glazed over with lust and need.

 

Thanks to the warm water cascading down their bodies, Dean had enough of a lubricant to easy pop his thumb past the puckered rim.

 

Mhmm, hell! The dude was clenching so hard it was squeezing his thumb! What the fuck would it feel like when his cock got in there?!

 

He so wanted to just push in, but also didn't want to hurt the guy. So out popped his thumb and in went Dean's index and middle fingers…twisting and stretching the rim till it was relaxed enough for his peace of mind. “Ready, my sexy man?”

 

“Fuck, yes!”

 

“Remember, use your gorgeous arm muscles and hold on tight.” Dean grabbed Cass' hips, angling and lifting the man just enough to get his cock lined up to the pretty pink hole.

 

“FUUUuuuccckkk!” They both said in unison as Dean's cock head pressed against the rim, making the circle of muscle expand even more before sliding past. Gravity allowing the rest of the cock to follow suit in a matter of seconds.

 

As soon as Dean had bottomed out inside the man's tight hole, Cass' legs wound around Dean's hips helping to take away some of the downward drag of the guy's body weight. Dean's arms moving up around the guy's waist, one leg forward and one a bit back for stability.

 

The thrusts started slowly at first getting them both prepared, but soon turned fast and frenzied…partly so he didn't kill his body with a prolonged playtime, but mostly because Dean had wanted to do this since the first time Cass had made him laugh on messenger.

 

Cass' back slid up and down the slippery tiled corner…the steam parting between their upper bodies, as Dean brought his lips to Cass' once more. Dean couldn't get enough of the man. The taste, the heat, the tautness of muscles, and that damn hole squeezing the fuck out of his thrusting cock.

 

Moments later, Dean whimpered and bit Cass' lower lip quite hard as an orgasm struck him between the eyes and rocketed his cum deep into Cass' anal cavity.

 

Dean's strength diminished quickly after that so Cass' feet slid back to the ground…the handles also being let go as they slumped to the shower floor. Dean sat in the crux of Cass' open legs, resting his head against the man's chest and grinned. “Brian Kinney would be very proud.”

 

Cass' laughter rumbled against Dean's cheek. “Yes, he sure would…and knowing Brian, he'd want to join in next time.”

 

For the next few minutes, they just vegged out under the shower spray. Then not wanting to waste the hot water, they trudged to their feet and started washing up. Cass gladly helping Dean scrub his much-used cock…and Dean returning the favor. Both men extremely pruny, and happy by the time the water got turned off and they actually left the shower.

 

As Dean watched the man dry off with one of the same towels he had used since college, he was smitten. A gushy grin spreading across his face. _Yeah, I could so get used to this._

Twenty years later, Cass and Dean lay gasping in bed after a very frisky celebration of their eighteenth wedding anniversary. Dean's gift to Cass laying out on the living room coffee table along with their half eaten steak dinner. The need for each other still stronger than that for food.

 

Without really planning it, they had started a tradition on their first wedding anniversary. Since the traditional first year's gift was paper they had found meaningful gifts made of paper for each other. Cass collected bee things so Dean had found a cool poster showing all the different breeds of bees. And Dean collected anything to do with 1967 Chevy Impalas, so Cass had found an original owner's manual for one.

They had enough money between them that if either wanted anything during the year they just purchased it. So when their anniversary came around again they agreed that the gifts didn't always have to be big items. So with the second year's gift supposed to be cotton, they both got the other a t-shirt. Dean loving the custom shirt Cass had made for him.

That anniversary they had made love all night in only their new shirts…yeah…mhmm. Thank goodness cum washes out of cotton relatively easily...and off counter tops...and off sofa cushions. Triple mhmmm! _  
_

 

_T_ hen on the eleventh year which was steel, Cass had found a vintage Impala sign and Dean a bee wind-chime _…_ and so forth and so on.

And since the eighteenth year gift was porcelain, Dean had found Cass a rare, original Hummel piece called _Hui, the Hummel boy Ba-bee Ring_. But Cass hadn't found any porcelain Impala stuff, so he went to the semi-joke side. He got Dean an Impala decal, and an Impala rear emblem for the main bathroom's toilet _…_ otherwise known as the _porcelain_ throne.

Dean really enjoying it even more than Cass could have ever hoped _…_ and then Cass also got to enjoy it up close as Dean bent him over the toilet, shoved a cock up his ass, and gave Cass another anniversary gift. The two guys falling into bed afterwards and enjoying even more fun as the night progressed.

 

The cool thing about their relationship was that they truly loved, and understood each other. And even when they liked different things they always made it work. Both knowing that life was too damn short to waste a second on fighting.

 

As they lay in bed recovering, Cass stared across the room at the painting they had created on their first date. The only addition to the piece being a heart Dean had painted on it and their signatures.

A small sigh left the man's lips, "I still think we should have redone that painting. Would love to see both of my sides clean and crisp on the canvas instead of just that one grayish blob.”

 

“Screw that!” Dean growled as he sucked another hickey onto his husband's neck. “That awesome, imperfect piece of art is a visual memory of when I first got to taste this delectable body.”

 

Resting his head on Cass' chest, Dean glanced over at the painting, “Maybe it won't win any awards…but whenever I look at it, I see you on our first date standing nervously on my front porch. I see you stripping down so excited to be my model. I see your body covered in paint and then wiggling around on the canvas. I see my mouth getting to taste yours, and my cock shoving into your ass for the first time in my shower.”

 

Dean's fingers stroked up and down the man's ticklish stomach…hitting all the spots he knew affected Cass the most. Playfully dealing with his husband's squirming and threats of serious death if he didn't stop.

 

Traveling back up past the purple spotted neck, Dean kissed his sexy husband. “When I look over there at that painting, Mr. Castiel Winchester, I see twenty years bursting with love and laughter. I remember so many wonderful conversations shared, and nights we just didn't even try to sleep. So maybe that painting wasn't what we had planned to create that night, but for me, it will always be my greatest, fuckn' masterpiece.”

 

THE END

 

 


End file.
